


Girl of the Empty Forest

by AnoniNABS



Series: Persona Five Red [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game, Spoilers, remorseful Akechi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniNABS/pseuds/AnoniNABS
Summary: Akira retornou para Inaba, ainda carregando um sentimento de não conclusão, de indecisão. Tudo parecia meio nebuloso… literalmente. Quando uma figura conhecida lhe oferece uma carona, a garota aceita, sem saber dos rumos que tal encontro iria tomar… e como aquilo poderia acabar ajudando não só ela mas também o detetive.(Akira returned to Inaba, still holding in her feelings of non-conclusion, of indecision. Everything seemed kinda foggy... literally. When a familiar figure offers her a ride, the girl accepts, unaware of the outcome of that meeting... and how it might end up helping not only her but also the detective)





	1. Mariko Kusumi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

Inaba normalmente tinha um clima muito agradável. Praticamente perfeito. Mas quando a névoa chegava, chegava com força. A ponto dela mal conseguir ver o que estava adiante. Com muita dificuldade, Akira conseguia divisar alguns postes e o contorno dos prédios. A garota caminhava pelo o que ela acreditava ser a calçada, seguindo em frente, se guiando pelas difusas silhuetas no horizonte.

Ela deveria estar com um pouco de frio, estando bem no meio daquela neblina, mas; estranhamente, não estava. O que era curioso, porque as roupas dela eram casuais demais para sair de casa, muito largadas, quase um pijama mesmo.

Akira continuou caminhando, ainda sem saber para onde ia. Num gesto automático, ela mexeu no cabelo, sem perceber que estava sem sua presilha floral. Geralmente ela só tirava o acessório quando ia dormir, mas a fita preta listrada de branco nunca saía do pulso dela.

A garota inspirou fundo, e levou a mão ao rosto, para tirar os óculos. Vai que aquela névoa toda era só por conta da lente embaçada. Foi aí que ela notou que estava sem óculos.

Estranho.

Tudo aquilo era muito confuso. Akira nunca deu muito crédito ao pânico que ocorreu em Inaba no começo de dezembro, justamente no ano em que se mudaram para lá. O pânico causado por uma neblina que não se dissipava.

Bobagem. Era só um fenomeno meteorológico, uma hora ia passar.

Ela ouviu um carro se aproximar, as rodas deslizando pelo asfalto. Só que não era bem um carro, e sim uma elegante limusine. Isso sim era estranho, porque um carro daquele porte circularia em Inaba? Akira decidiu ignorar o veículo, mas o carro parou a poucos passos dela, o vidro traseiro foi abaixado, uma mulher colocou a cabeça para fora, chamando-a.

"Ei, garota. Quer uma carona?"

Akira a encarou, boquiaberta. A mulher tinha cabelos negros e curtos, a armação dos óculos lhe dava um ar intelectual, a pele pálida e perfeita passava uma imagem delicada. Mas os olhos verdes eram lenientes e levemente arrogantes.

Mariko Kusumi, a responsável pela previsão do tempo. Akira sempre admirou o visual dela.

"Ahh… Ah, sim. Obrigada."

Kusumi-san deu uma risadinha, e a porta frontal se abriu. A garota entrou na limusine, o interior era bem luxuoso, um longo sofá de veludo azul estava disposto pela lateral, com uma cristaleira do lado oposto. Cortinas de veludo drapeadas guarneciam as janelas. Tudo era em tons de azul, inclusive a luz emitida pelo cristal incrustado no teto.

A garota ficou boquiaberta quando olhou para o fundo da limusine, a surpresa a paralisara. Algumas das figuras ali sentadas eram familiares, eram do ---

"Bem-vinda ao Salão de Veludo."

"I-Igor? Hã, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, confusa e cautelosa. "Achei que estivesse indo para casa."

"Tecnicamente sim."

"Ah. Este lugar está entre sonho e realidade." ela se lembrou do que foi dito na primeira vez. "Mas; mesmo que seja só um sonho, acho meio rude invadir o Salão dos outros."

"Como assim invadir? Esse não é _seu_ Salão de Veludo?" Kusumi a questionou.

"Hã, não… meu Salão de Veludo é mais…" Opressor? Não, seria grosseria colocar daquele modo. "... é mais amplo mas também mais apertado do que esse. Esse não é seu Salão, Kusumi-san?"

"Não exatamente. Mas agora eu fiquei curiosa. Como é o Salão dela?" a repórter perguntou, se dirigindo as irmãs ali ao lado. A outra figura ali só poderia ser a irmã mais velha de Lavenza, ambas tinham o mesmo cabelo claro, os mesmos olhos dourados.

"Hmmm… é um pouco menos confortável." Lavenza comentou, um tanto hesitante, mas Kusumi insistia, tentando adivinhar.

"Uma galeria subterrânea? Uma quadra de esportes?"

"Mais vazio."

"Um beco?"

"É uma prisão." a mulher desconhecida ao lado de Lavenza respondeu.

"Oh. Umnnn.. bem…" a repórter ficou meio sem graça diante da resposta tão direta.

"Não precisa ficar desse jeito, minha cara. O Salão dela já está passando por reforma." Igor comentou. "Ah, a propósito, eu nem as apresentei, não? Um pouco rude de minha parte. Essa é a irmã mais velha de Lavenza, Margaret; e esta aqui não é bem quem você conhece em sua realidade. Você pode chamá-la de Marie."

"Prazer em conhecer." Akira respondeu, animada, mas sua expressão logo se tornou mais hesitante, ao refletir sobre os motivos que a trouxeram ali, ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, um tanto insegura. "Bem… Você disse que o meu Salão de Veludo está em reforma. Então eu vim aqui para… supervisionar essa reforma? É disso que vocês estão precisando?"

Ela ouviu Lavenza suspirar, comentando de forma melancólica e solidária.

"Não se trata de algo que precisamos, ou mesmo do que o universo precisa. Se trata do que **_você_** precisa, Akira."

"Eu? Não, não acho que esteja precisando de alguma coisa. As coisas estão indo bem."

O comentário fez com que Marie fechasse a cara. Akira notou que ela usava o mesmo traje da televisão, seu usual tailleur risca de giz, mas a repórter também usava uma gargantilha vermelha que nunca tinha visto antes.

"Eu já devia saber. Humanos não querem saber da verdade. O que eles realmente desejam é um mundo pacífico cheio de névoa. Repleto de belas mentiras."

"Eu…"

"Akira... você não precisa mentir para si mesma. As coisas não vão tão bem como você gostaria." Lavenza colocou, e até Marie comentou de forma compassiva, embora ainda estivesse chateada com o comentário anterior.

"Você sente falta de alguém."

"Sim. Eu…" Akira suspirou, derrotada, tentando conter as lágrimas. "Eu sinto falta dele."

"Seu laço com Akechi é bem peculiar. Foram seus laços com seus amigos e confidentes que lhe deram forças para enfrentar Yaldabaoth e salvar o mundo." Igor a lembrou.

"Sim, mas..."

"Esse laços não são de mão única. São recíprocos, tal como o poder que flui por eles. Você não ganhou novas habilidades, tal como suas Personas ficaram mais fortes? O mesmo aconteceu com seus amigos."

"Eu... não sei se isso poderia mudar alguma coisa. Akechi-kun..." ela disse quase sem ar, doía só de falar nele. "...foi condenado à… pena capital. Não seria apenas uma cognição que eu teria que mudar, e sim a de todo o Japão... e fazer isso apenas para meu próprio benefício seria... errado. Seria egoísmo de minha parte."

"Hmmn... não sei se Igor poderia fazer alguma coisa. Ele pode até ajudar, mas não pode interferir nas decisões tomadas por cada um. Quanto mais a de uma nação inteira." Marie se indagava, pensativa. "Eu tenho poder sobre a natureza, mas nada disso poderia te ajudar... Mas..." ela se lembrou de uma exceção. "...meu marido... a filha de meu marido, na verdade… pode influenciar o mais poderoso dos homens. Talvez ela possa alterar essa sentença."

"Hã? Do que você está falando?"

Marie sorriu, um sorriso levemente malicioso.

"Eu posso falar com ela, e ver se ela consegue mudar essa situação... se você conseguir descobrir minha verdadeira identidade."

"Hm? Verdadeira identidade?" Akira questionou, confusa.

"Bem, eu pareço bem ordinária, não? Mas como Igor disse, eu não sou quem você conhece na realidade. Deve ser bem difícil de adivinhar mesmo." Marie comentou, parecendo se divertir com o fato. "Vou te der três dicas, ok? Para ser justa." ela ergueu a mão, abaixando os dedos para cada dica enunciada. "A primeira... você poderia dizer que eu sou, de fato, japonesa. Segunda: meu marido e eu temos nomes bem parecidos. Terceira: eu... não gosto muito de fogo."

"Hmnnnn...."

Akira murmurou, fechando os olhos, tentando ver se adivinhava o nome real de Marie. Ela mencionou que tinha 'poder sobre a natureza', então ela não devia ser uma simples mortal… provavelmente se tratava de uma entidade sobrenatural.

Qual delas? Ela disse que era japonesa… então seria uma entidade do panteão nipônico, e com um nome similar à outra…

Tenjin, Fūjin, Raijin, Ryūjin, Suijin, Ōkuninushi, Omoikane, Otohime, Ame-no-Uzume, Amaterasu, Susanoo-no, Tsukuyomi, Inari Ōkami, Izanagi, Izanami...

Izanami!

Isso! Izanagi e Izanami tinham nomes bem parecidos, e de fato Izanami era uma entidade com poder sobre a natureza! Além disso, Izanami não devia gostar mesmo de fogo, depois do incidente com Kagutsuchi.

Akira abriu os olhos, se inclinando, as mãos juntas numa prece, mostrando respeito.

"Talvez eu esteja errada... mas creio estar diante de Izanami-no-Mikoto."

"Isso mesmo!"

Marie bateu a palma das mãos, satisfeita por conta da garota ter acertado seu nome de primeira. A aparência dela também mudou: agora usava um robe branco com capuz por cima de uma vestimenta vermelha, os óculos simplesmente sumiram, e um dos seus olhos brilhava de forma sinistra, rapidamente mudando de cor.

"Bem, irei precisar de um mensageiro à altura. Você poderia me ceder uma de suas Personas?"

"Ah, sim." Akira concordou, ainda um pouco estonteada com a revelação da verdadeira identidade de Kusumi-san. "Não costumo carregar muitas Personas comigo, caso Vossa Senhoria esteja precisando de uma específica, terei que usar o Compêndio."

"Não será necessário. Você já está com ela. As Asas Negras do Sol: Yatagarasu."

Akira ficou boquiaberta por um momento, surpresa com a escolha.

"Y-Yatagarasu?"

"Algum problema?" Izanami comentou. "Nem é uma de suas Personas mais fortes."

"É que... eu a carrego como uma lembrança. Uma lembrança dele. Mas, faz sentido. Acho que ela é a Persona mais apropriada, de fato. Mas antes... eu poderia fortalecê-la um pouco?"

"Fique à vontade."

"Que Persona você gostaria de sacrificar?" Lavenza perguntou, e Akira respondeu sem hesitar.

"Helel."

Izanami ficou ligeiramente surpresa pela garota estar disposta a sacrificar sua Persona mais poderosa.

Akira sentiu uma breve vertigem, o que a fez fechar os olhos brevemente. A Estrela da Manhã havia sumido para dar lugar a uma Persona mais forte. Mas algo inesperado ocorreu. Yatagarasu havia absorvido não só a força, mas também a própria luz de Helel. O pássaro negro ficou branco, irradiando uma luz suave, carregando uma pequena chama nas costas.

Ela piscou, vendo um borrão branco se deslocar até Izanami, um rouxinol branco pousando no dedo indicador da entidade.

"Yatagarasu --- não, Huoniao. Hm. Uma prece à altura." Toda aquela situação que envolvia a garota, o pesar que a envolvia; lembrava Izanami outro caso, algo ocorrido uma eternidade antes. A garota a lembrava de Orihime. "Tenho certeza de que Amaterasu não negará seu pedido."

Um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre o Salão de Veludo, quebrado apenas pela redução do ruído constante do deslocamento do carro.

"Estamos quase chegando." Lavenza comentou. "Você acabou se afastando muito de casa."

"Ah. Isso significa que eu irei acordar daqui a pouco?"

"É, quase isso... Bem, terei que fazer isso de qualquer forma, por mais que não goste. Você terá que esquecer alguns detalhes do nosso encontro, Akira. Eu valorizo demais meu anonimato, por assim dizer."

"Hmn?"

Anonimato? Mas ela não trabalhava como repórter na TV?

"Assumir aquela forma me permite ter um conhecimento melhor sobre vocês. Minhas presunções anteriores me levaram a cometer erros que eu não gostaria de repetir."

"Ah. Tudo bem. Mas ainda vou me lembrar que tenho uma dívida com vocês?" a garota indagou.

"Acho que ter salvo o mundo lhe deu um pouco de crédito, Akira." Igor comentou. "Mas esta foi uma solução de fato inesperada. Ah, Curingas sempre trazem soluções inesperadas…"

 

* * *

 

_Eu sou tu, **tu** és eu…_

_Tu adquiriste um novo **voto**._

_Esse laço se **tornará** as asas da rebelião que **quebrarão** as correntes de teu cativeiro._

_Com o **surgimento** da Persona da Eternidade, obterei os ventos abençoados que levarão à liberdade e a novos **poderes**..._


	2. Kayo Murakami

\-- 20XY. SÁBADO, 15 de abril. Tarde. Céu claro. --

 

O turno da tarde havia se encerrado, e Akira saiu do colégio, geralmente ela era uma das primeiras alunas a deixar o campus, caso não tivesse aula de kendô ou de atletismo. Ela costumava usava o uniforme junto com uma legging e tênis de corrida justamente no caso de ter algum treino.

A garota percorria o caminho de volta as ruas de Inaba, o trajeto até o colégio Yasogami era ladeado por muretas de pedra que limitavam as árvores e arbustos ali plantados. Tudo muito bucólico, como a própria cidade o era.

Ela estava quase acostumada com a solidão. Apesar de ter sido declarada como inocente, a maioria de seus colegas ainda temia se aproximar dela. Vez ou outra ela ouvia mais um rumor a respeito de sua condenação e da anulação de sua pena. Exatamente como ocorreu em Shujin.

A jovem continuou sua caminhada até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, pensando se iria até o distrito de compras de Inaba a pé. Eram só três quarteirões, não era assim tão longe... ou era melhor ir de ônibus mesmo?

Akira estava tão concentrada em suas divagações que tomou um susto quando chegou ali na esquina, na parada de ônibus. Foi uma surpresa, uma surpresa agradável mas ainda assim inesperada. Ela arfou, boquiaberta, sem acreditar em quem estava ali.

"Ah!"

Ali, debaixo do poste e da sombra de um generoso pessegueiro, estava uma conhecida sua, uma de suas confidentes. Oyha tinha trocado a blusa preta por uma verde, e sussurrava animada e conspiratoriamente com uma pessoa que desconhecia. Uma mulher pálida e magra --- muito magra. O cabelo dela era preto, curto e espetado como o de um garoto, a blusa branca estampada com pássaros pretos parecia um tanto larga nela. Havia algo nela que sugeria uma convalescência, mas sua tranquilidade lhe parecia alegre e não melancólica.

"Oh, finalmente. Ali esta ela!" Akira só a encarou, surpresa, boquiaberta. "Minha informante favorita!"

"Ah… Oi, Ohya! Eu não esperava te ver por aqui."

Akira acenou, logo indo se juntar a dupla. A desconhecida deu uma breve risada antes de comentar.

"Nunca subestime a capacidade de um paparazzi ficar acampado durante horas esperando pela melhor oportunidade."

"Ou de convencer estudantes do Ensino Médio a atuarem como informantes." Akira colocou, aludindo ao acordo feito com Ohya.

"Certo. Mas dessa vez eu não vim em busca da notícia, eu vim trazer a notícia!" Ohya exclamou, animada. "Sério, não daria para lhe contar apenas por telefone."

"Nossa, Ohya, não precisa exagerar."

Mas jornalista ignorou a amiga, fazendo as honras.

"Akira-chan, gostaria de lhe apresentar minha parceira e a melhor fotógrafa que você já viu: Kayo Murakami!"

"O quê?!!! Sério mesmo?" Akira perguntou, sem conseguir acreditar. Ela não tinha sofrido um apagão mental? Como ela estava ali?

"Ah, sim. Quer dizer, nem tanto."

"Não seja modesta. Você é a melhor fotógrafa que alguém como eu poderia ter."

"Então, Akira-san, o que você recomendaria a um visitante?"

Akira tentou recuperar a compostura, era rude ficar encarando os outros, teria tempo para perguntar sobre o incidente depois. Ohya interveio na hora, sem saber de seu dilema, perguntando sobre o mesmo assunto.

"Ah, é, seria legal conhecer os melhores pontos de Inaba! A última vez que eu estive aqui foi a trabalho, investigando. Nem vi se tinha algo mais além do caso."

"Mesmo?" Kayo indagou à amiga, um tanto descrente, já conhecia a figura.

"Okaaay, eu vi o que eles tinham de bebida, e até comprei alguma coisa. Mas foi pela investigação!"

"Bem, a maior atração de Inaba é a Pousada Amagi. Mas também temos a Konishi Liquors... que pelo visto você já conhece." a garota comentou, mais composta, a implicação de Kayo com a amiga bastou para desviar o assunto de sua mente.

"Tá, vocês me pegaram. Alguma sugestão gastronômica?"

"O restaurante chinês Aiya, se vocês gostam desse tipo de cozinha. A comida é boa, mas as porções são meio exageradas... Ah, e temos também os croquetes e espetinhos do Souzai Daigaku. "

"Hmn, eu gostei dessa. É muito longe?"

"Ah não, são só duas paradas depois daqui. Dá para ir de ônibus tranquilo."

Akira sugeriu o transporte público porque Kayo não parecia ter muito fôlego para uma caminhada mais longa. Ohya puxou conversa enquanto elas esperavam o ônibus, perguntando se o colégio Yasogami também tinha seu quantitativo de lendas urbanas. Akira negou, o máximo que tinha era alguns pontos mal-assombrados, que ela evitava passar perto. Tinha se mudado para Inaba no meio do semestre, mas até ela ficou sabendo dos assassinatos ocorridos na vizinhança no início do ano letivo.

"Ah, sim, sinistro." a jornalista anuiu. "Parece ser o tipo de escândalo que continua sendo comentado mesmo anos depois."

"Qualquer coisa fora do normal é motivo para as pessoas comentarem aqui. Não costuma acontecer muita coisa."

"Ah, o ônibus!"

O grupo se apressou a embarcar, indo rumo ao distrito de compras de Inaba. Kayo olhava quase que mesmerizada para a paisagem lá fora, campos de arroz, prados floridos e construções aglomeradas convivendo de forma harmônica.

"É tudo tão tranquilo, não acha?"

"Sim. É uma das vantagens de morar assim tão longe."

"É, até o ar daqui é... diferente. Tem até um cheiro verde, não concorda?"

"É por conta do local. Não tem poluição." Kayo comentou. "Não estou falando só do ar. A cidade aqui é mais silenciosa, tranquila, até as ruas são mais limpas, sem toda aquela poluição visual."

Ohya havia comentando que Kayo era uma fotógrafa mais dedicada a captar imagens da natureza, antes de mudar de ramo. Ela ainda tinha uma veia ambientalista, como Akira pôde ver. Talvez ela tivesse mudado seu foco justamente para levar para a mídia aquela questão.

"Chegamos."

O distrito de compras de Inaba era uma longa avenida, com algumas curvas destacando os pontos de maior movimento. Como a fotógrafa comentou, as fachadas das lojas eram bem mais simples, usando mais cartazes e cavaletes para chamar a atenção do que letreiros grandes e pesados. E mesmo na avenida comercial era comum encontrar sebes rodeando as lojas.

A parte sul da avenida tinha uma inclinação mais suave, e lojas voltadas mais para o dia a dia, como a farmácia, o posto de gasolina, uma quitanda e uma barraquinha de tofu, além da livraria local. E felizmente, o Souzai Daigaku ficava logo no começo da avenida norte --- antes da subida monstruosa de tão íngreme.

Ali, à luz do dia, aquelas ruas pareciam plácidas e inconspícuas, sem a menor indicação de que foram cenário de um crime. Mas quando ela passava ali à noite, sempre acabava lembrando o que ocorreu _naquela_ noite... A recusa daquela mulher e a insistência embriagada de Shido...

"Foi por aqui, não foi?"

"Ah, sim, mais para cima. Como ele não tropeçou e saiu rolando ladeira abaixo de tão bêbado que estava ainda é um mistério." Akira replicou, num tom seco e sem nenhum humor, quase ironizando. "Ah, é bem aqui."

"Sério? 'Tá mais para um quiosque do que um restaurante."

Ohya questionou, surpresa, o lugar era mesmo como um quiosque, uma mesinha dobrável e alguns caixotes servindo como cadeiras ali na frente. A parte interna do estabelecimento era dedicada à cozinha, os clientes que se virassem lá fora. Mas apesar da aparência meio capenga, o aroma que emanava do lugar certamente era convidativo. Tal como os croquetes servidos ali.

"Eu retiro o que disse. Bate qualquer restaurante em Shibuya que sirva o mesmo prato."

"Eu te disse." Akira replicou, se divertindo mais do que provocando, enquanto a jornalista acabava com seu quitute, ela foi a última a terminar.

"Então você é a famosa Akira Kurusu, a informante de Oyha." Kayo comentou, a avaliando, mas Akira dispensou o título.

"Ah, que isso."

"Bem, ela me disse umas coisas ao seu respeito, e como você a ajudou a desvendar o meu caso também. Depois disso eu quis lhe encontrar pessoalmente. Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter ficado ao lado de Oyha." Kayo comentou, um tanto melancólica, mas também grata pela insistência da garota. "Além do mais... você também foi uma das vítimas de Shido."

"Tal como você. Tive sorte de não ter sofrido um apagão mental ou algo do gênero --- ele deve ter achado que não valeria a pena gastar seu tempo numa adolescente intrometida, que só minha condenação bastaria."

"E ele achou que colocar Kayo num apagão mental bastaria. Mas ainda assim, ela coletou provas. Nada pode abalar o espírito de luta dela. Foi essa determinação que a trouxe de volta."

Determinação. A força da pura determinação, a força dos elos de amizade e confiança foi o que possibilitou a derrota de Yaldabaoth. Por que não bastariam para alguém se recuperar de um apagão mental? Kayo parecia um pouco incomodada com o assunto, logo desconversando.

"Eu não sei." a fotógrafa discordou, um tanto soturna. "Eu nem lembro de ter sofrido o tal apagão, eu só acordei naquele lugar, sem ter ideia de como parei lá. A equipe médica também ficou confusa... ninguém soube explicar como é que me recuperei."

"Mas seu caso abre um precedente, não é? Quem sabe, há como reverter o quadro das outras vítimas também..."

"Ohya e eu investigamos um pouco, mas não há muitos relatos de reversão. Mas ao menos não fui a única."

"Mmmmnnn... que cheiro bom... ei, onde está o meu?"

Morgana comentou, pondo a cabeça para fora, piscando, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. E pareceu meio desapontado ao constatar a falta de um petisco adicional.

"Hm? Um gato?" Kayo estranhou o animal ali na bolsa, e o felino logo protestou.

"Eu não sou um gato! Eu tenho nome, sabia?"

"Ah sim, esse é Morgana, meu gato." Akira explicou. "Não tenho coragem de deixá-lo abandonado em casa, por isso levo ele comigo."

"E alguém tem que ficar de olho em você, não é?" Mona replicou, inclinando a cabeça na direção dela. A fotógrafa riu, comentando com um sorriso a relação dos dois.

"Acho que mesmo que você o deixasse em casa, ele iria te seguir. Você tem sorte em ter um companheiro tão carinhoso."

"Verdade. Mas eu prefiro ter um gatão do que um gatinho. Ei, falando nisso, há algum outro lugar que você recomende, Akira-chan?"

"Subindo a ladeira tem um templo e também uma loja de tecido que vende diversos itens de pano, incluindo bichinhos de pelúcia e pingentes de celular.  Ambos possuem diversos tipos de souvenires. Ah, as fontes termais também são um ponto forte de Inaba. A melhor é a da Pousada Amagi, mas as outras perto da costa também quebram um galho."

"Pelo visto já temos um lugar para nos hospedar da próxima vez que formos para cá."

"Próxima vez?" a jovem estranhou.

"Ah sim, nós meio que matamos o serviço para passar um tempo aqui." Kayo confessou, meio sem graça, mexendo no cabelo curto. "Seria melhor voltar para Tóquio ainda hoje."

"Ou não. Akira-chan... já que você e seus amigos estavam seguindo aquela história do Madarame... você por acaso teria o contato do aprendiz dele?"

"Hã?" Morgana estranhou, e Akira também.

"Do Yusuke?"

"Oh, então vocês realmente se conhecem!" Oyha constatou, com um sorriso digno de um gato de Cheshire. "Tem o telefone dele? Ou algum meio de contato? Nossa editora quer tanto uma entrevista com Kitagawa-san, mas ele tem se desviado da mídia com uma destreza impressionante."

"O que é um grande feito, na verdade! Geralmente o sucesso costuma subir a cabeça da maioria, mas ele vem se mostrando muito reservado e contido. O exato oposto de Madarame."

"Eu não esperaria menos do Yusuke. Ok, vou passar o número dele."

"Obrigada, Akira-chan!"

A jovem passou o número para a jornalista, e decidiu acompanhar as duas até a parada, até a estação de Inaba, perguntando sobre como Yusuke estava se destacando na mídia. O artista comentava a respeito de novos trabalhos, mandando-lhe mensagens a respeito, e até mesmo imagens de seus rascunhos e artes-finais. Ele até comentava que suas obras estavam entrando em exposição... mas pelo visto ele escondeu o quanto estava fazendo sucesso.

Ou então, o amigo não dava muita importância para aquilo. Seu foco era a arte, e passar uma mensagem atráves dela, se expressar por meio da tinta e do óleo em tela.

Akira se despediu de Ohya e Kayo na estação, e decidiu voltar para casa. Uma estranha melancolia se apoderou dela depois que a dupla partira, algo que ela decidiu ignorar naquele momento simplesmente voltou à tona, corroendo seus pensamentos.

"Você está bem? Você parece meio... triste."

"Eu deveria estar feliz por elas. Mas... não sei. Como é que Kayo conseguiu ser recuperar do apagão mental?"

"Eu também não sei. Quer dizer, um apagão mental é resultado de um Shadow ter sido eliminado, não derrotado. Não sei como um Shadow poderia voltar a existir."

"Será que... será que foi... por conta dele..."

"Não! Quer dizer, pode ter sido por outro motivo!" Morgana tentou mudar de assunto, se recusando a deixar que ela se abatesse por aquela insinuação. "Você sabe que a Persona dele tem uma habilidade bem peculiar. Quem sabe não foi por isso? Se ele provocou os casos, não faz sentido ele ser capaz de revertê-los?"

"Sim... Talvez... Ngh." Akira suspirou, cansada, magoada. "Desculpa, Morgana. Ainda é um assunto um pouco espinhoso para mim."

Akira tocou, num gesto quase inconsciente, na presilha que usava no cabelo, uma lembrança do detetive. A jovem rumou em silêncio para a parada de ônibus, voltando para casa, enquanto a noite caía sobre as montanhas de Inaba.


	3. Residentes do Salão de Veludo

O som suave, distante e delicado das teclas de piano atuava como o mais escandaloso dos alarmes para ele. Ele se levantou da cama, se aproximando da porta de sua cela naquela prisão de pedra. As grades estavam escancaradas, mas Akechi não saiu do recinto.

Ele estava preso inclusive dentro de sua própria mente. A disposição do Salão de Veludo era prova. O lugar não mudou muito desde sua última visita --- desde que Akira o tirara dali. A única mudança foi em si, o uniforme que usava não era o traje listrado de um prisioneiro, mas sim o do Metaverso, sua vestimenta de mercenário.

"Bem vindo ao Salão de Veludo."

Igor o cumprimentou, já familiar com as visitas constantes do detetive. Ele estava lá, no salão circular que era o centro daquela prisão. E como o de costume, quem o acompanhava era Margaret.

Aquela dama alta e elegante de sobretudo azul era a irmã de Elizabeth, ambas partilhavam do mesmo cabelo platinado e dos mesmos olhos dourados. Mas não havia sinal dela ali. Se por um lado o detetive queria indagá-la a respeito de algumas pendências, por outro ele estava aliviado por aquela ausência. O clima sempre ficava pesado quando as duas estavam no mesmo recinto.

Akechi podia perceber que havia uma forte discordância entre as irmãs. Por alguma razão, Margaret o lembrava de Sae: composta, séria e extremamente focada em seu trabalho.

Talvez tenha sido essa a razão da rixa não declarada entre elas. Margaret era plenamente dedicada a suas funções no Salão de Veludo enquanto Elizabeth as abandonara para seguir numa jornada própria.

Uma jornada que acabara se cruzando com a dele. Ele não estava sozinho no Metaverso, e também não era o único a tentar reparar os danos causados por aquele mundo.

Síndrome de Apatia, apagão mental --- nomes diferentes para praticamente o mesmo efeito, para a mesma causa. O corpo ficava sem reação, a mente devastada com a destruição do Shadow. Ainda ficava alguns Vestígios, mas nada que pudesse voltar a ser como era antes.

Ao menos até então. Se ele podia cortar o vínculo entre uma pessoa e outra, entre uma pessoa e seu Shadow, por que não poderia reparar, reforçar essa ligação?

Ele podia ajudar. Podia finalmente tentar reparar seus erros. Era por conta desse acordo que estava ali, no Salão de Veludo.

"Do que você precisa hoje, senhor Akechi?"

"Atualizar o Compêndio."

A voz de Margaret lhe indagou, e ele deu a resposta de sempre. Era o que sempre fazia quando chegava ao Salão de Veludo. Sua pena poderia ser aplicada a qualquer momento, ele precisava manter o Compêndio atualizado. Quem sabe haveria uma maneira de outro usuário de Persona usar as suas e dar continuidade àquela tarefa, caso não conseguisse completá-la a tempo.

O detetive sentiu uma breve tontura enquanto as alterações em suas Personas eram registradas no Compêndio. Ele estava com o máximo de Personas que poderia carregar: quatro além de suas três usuais.

"Suas Personas foram registradas."

"Obrigado. Hm, por acaso... Elizabeth comentou algo a respeito de novos Vestígios?"

Os olhos de Margareth se desviaram e ela fechou ligeiramente o cenho, mas sua voz saiu calma e profissional.

"Sim. Um do Arcano do Enforcado, um da Roda da Fortuna e outro do Imperador. Segundo ela, todos num nível mediano."

"Hm. Certo."

Então ele teria que fundir suas Personas para liberar espaço e depois realizar a fusão com Personas conjuradas do Compêndio, num nível baixo e do mesmo Arcano, para atingir o nível solicitado. Era uma operação bem trabalhosa, as possibilidades eram inúmeras e ele teria que escolher por uma delas. Ao menos podia saber do resultado antes de confirmar a fusão.

E foi o que o detetive fez, solicitando a Igor ajuda naquele processo, conjurando as Personas do Compêndio conforme a necessidade. Não demorou tanto como das primeiras vezes, ele já estava pegando o jeito daquilo.

“Feito.” Akechi comentou, ainda de olhos fechados, sempre fechava os olhos diante da sensação incômoda da fusão de Personas. Com um suspiro, juntando toda sua cautela, ele tornou a indagar, de olhos abertos e atentos para a reação de Margaret. “Saberiam dizer se Elizabeth demorará a voltar?”

“Sim, ela vai demorar. Ela foi procurar novos Vestígios e também contatar uma... amiga.” A atendente fez uma minúscula pausa, como se o conceito ainda fosse um tanto novo para ela, ou como se desaprovasse aquela relação. “Você pode deixar suas Personas aqui se preferir, Akechi-san, e adquirir outras no Metaverso. Só não demore muito. Você pode perder suas Personas se deixa-las tempo demais por aqui.”

“Ah. Eu não sabia disso. Muito prático, na verdade... Obrigado.” O detetive inclinou o pescoço, numa mesura de agradecimento, arfando um pouco com a súbita falta de ar que lhe assaltara. Feixes de luz dançaram e se afastaram dele, se colocando dentro das celas vazias, e logo assumiram uma forma mais sólida, a forma de daquelas Personas.

Feito.

Já tinha resolvido todas as pendências no Salão de Veludo, todas as possíveis de serem resolvidas. O próximo passo era um tanto desagradável, mas inevitável. Era o único momento em que deixava sua cela no Salão de Veludo, para poder pegar uma das portas que se materializavam lá, que poderiam levá-lo a diferentes pontos no Metaverso.

Assim que saiu da cela ele ouviu o som metálico das portas surgindo por lá, portais gradeados que emitiam uma leve luz azulada. Ia pegar a de costume, a mais próxima, a da esquerda, se não fosse um barulho súbito e estranho, um portão rangendo. Ele olhou para direita, uma pessoa misteriosa tinha chegada àquela sala, parando perto de Igor e Margaret.

"Agora entendo o que Akira quis dizer com amplo e apertado."

O detetive se voltou para trás, para poder ver quem é que se aproximava. Era uma mulher uns quinze centímetros menor do que ele, usando um tailler risca de giz, complementado por uma gargantilha vermelha. A armação grossa dos óculos pretos emolduravam os olhos verde-claro, tal como o cabelo curto e preto emoldurava o rosto. Era uma figura bonita, mas estranhamente mudana, não pertencia aquele lugar. Podia imaginá-la num estúdio de TV, trabalhando num escritório de renome ou dando aula numa faculdade, não no Salão de Veludo.

“Este é o Salão dela, não é?” a desconhecida continuou a comentar, olhando para os arredores de forma curiosa e um tanto avaliativa.

“O dela era mais ou menos assim. Agora ele pertence ao senhor Akechi, outro de nossos visitantes. ”

“Akechi? Ah, agora entendo...” a mulher questionou surpresa, e seu olhar se voltou para as celas ali, enquanto murmurava para si. “Dois pássaros numa mesma gaiola...”

A mulher puxou um bloco de notas e uma caneta do bolso do tailleur, rapidamente rabiscando algo enquanto Margaret comentava, meneando a cabeça, mas sorrindo.

“Você não perde tempo, Marie.”

“Ah, Margaret, se tem algo que aprendi nesses anos, é que não se deve negar uma inspiração quando ela aparece.”

Apesar dos demais receberem amistosamente aquela pessoa, o detetive franziu o cenho, se portando com cautela.

"Quem é você?"

"Essa pode ser uma pergunta um pouco difícil de responder. Talvez nem seja a pergunta certa, não é?" o comentário dela soava meio petulante, levemente ultrajado mas ainda assim paciente. "Acho que o que você quis perguntar foi: 'O que você faz aqui'".

"Não precisa se alarmar, Akechi. Deixe nossa visitante se explicar." Igor comentou de forma diplomática.

"Bem, costumo vir aqui de vem em quando, Igor e Margaret são velhos conhecidos meus. Mas vim para esse salão em específico por curiosidade, após Akira ter parado no meu."

"Então vocês se conhecem." o detetive deduziu, tentando disfarçar sua desconfiança.

"Sim. Ela é uma pessoa muito gentil, negando seus problemas só para não atrapalhar os outros. Ela acha que não há solução disponível... mas me ofereci a encontrar uma. Uma solução para você, para sua pena."

"C-como assim?"

O garoto indagou, surpreso, confuso, mas ainda assim desconfiado.

"Há alguém que pode te ajudar a contornar isso... mas você terá que encontrá-la no Metaverso, e convencê-la a tal. Posso te mostrar o caminho, mas não muito além disso."

Marie comentou, sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, parecendo ligeiramente chateada --- ou até mesmo exasperada --- por não poder fazer mais coisa. O detetive ficou em silêncio por um momento, avaliando a estranha e os motivos que a levaram até ali, sem conseguir deixar de lado sua desconfiança.

Apesar da aparência de modelo, havia algo mais em Marie, uma aura que para ele era intimidante, desconfortável. Sua intuição lhe dizia que ela não era humana nem mesmo uma das residentes do Salão de Veludo, era algo mais. Mas algo que ele não gostaria de saber.

Mas ainda assim...

"Por que não tentar? Não é como se eu fosse perder muita coisa mesmo."

Ele comentou em voz baixa, e apesar de Marie não ter dito nada, era claro pela expressão dela que ela discordava, se sentia quase ofendida com aquela opinião. Ela fechou os olhos numa careta, mas depois seu cenho se suavizou.

"Tudo bem. É apenas uma sugestão, a escolha é sua de qualquer modo. Permita-me lhe mostrar o caminho."

A estranha se moveu quase sem sair do lugar, quase como se dançasse, a mão cortando três vezes o ar, traçando uma figura imaginária. Um portal se materializara ali em frente, um portal de três traves como um torii.

O detetive se aproximou do portal escarlate, se detendo por um momento, inclinando-se numa mesura antes de sumir por aquele umbral.

"Agradeço pela ajuda. De coração."

Suas palavras não eram mera educação, e sim um sinal de reconhecimento, de agradecimento. Os residentes do Salão de Veludo estavam fazendo o possível para ajuda-lo, cada um a seu modo.

Igor permitia sua estadia ali, permitia que ele saísse do Salão para outros pontos no Metaverso. Elizabeth ficava a cargo dos Vestígios e de informar a Persona que lhes seriam correspondentes. E Margareth era a responsável por gerenciar seu Compêndio.

Apesar de se questionar sobre a utilidade daquele esforço, ele reconhecia que era um esforço. Sabia que todos eles estavam tentando ajudar.

Akechi poderia simplesmente desistir e se deixar levar. Aceitar o que o destino tinha lhe reservado. Mas ao menos iria tentar. Tentar mudar. Mesmo que fosse em vão, tinha que ao menos tentar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em Persona 4 há a insinuação que Margaret discordava da atitude da irmã, mas ao fechar o Social Link dela ela parece mudar de ideia ou ao menos compreender a decisão de Elizabeth. A rixa entre elas voltou à tona aqui justamente com a tomada do Salão de Veludo por Yaldabaoth. Ambas estavam fora no momento e se sentiram culpadas por não terem conseguido evitar a invasão; mas Margaret se sentiu pior, justamente por ser mais ligada às funções do Salão de Veludo.
> 
> Por falar no Salão de Veludo, se há uma entrada para este nos diversos pontos do Metaverso, porque não haveria o contrário? É dessa maneira que Akechi se desloca pelo Metaverso mesmo sem celular.


	4. Seu outro eu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Este texto é uma fanfiction escrita por uma fã da obra original, e não faz parte do enredo oficial da franquia que lhe deu origem. Persona e todos seus personagens e conceitos pertencem à ATLUS.

Tudo estava escuro, a pouca luz que ali havia vinha do portal logo atrás e da lua que se erguia no céu. A luz noturna delineava a entrada de uma caverna e o leito rochoso do rio que a circundava. A água corrente passava pelas pedras do rio; uma brisa leve ondulava os feixes de bambu, levemente gelada. Tudo aparentava serenidade, mas para ele a sensação era outra: opressora como a de um Palácio e ao mesmo tempo nula como o final dos Mementos.

Akechi suspirou conformado. Seja lá que fosse a pessoa ou entidade que poderia mudar sua pena, aquele alguém estaria dentro daquela gruta. Marie disse que poderia mostrar o caminho, mas a escolha era dele. Ele é que tinha que decidir se seguiria por aquela trilha, ou se escolheria outro caminho.

Não que tivesse muita opção.

O detetive adentrou a caverna, e logo toda luz se esvaiu, tudo estava um breu profundo. Ele colidiu com algo sólido, mas continuou prosseguindo, sem saber onde ia, sem conseguir ver por onde ia. Não adiantava colocar a mão à frente do corpo para evitar colisões, ou tentar se guiar pelas paredes. Apesar de não conseguir vê-las, ele podia sentir que a caverna era cheia de estalagmites, já devia ter batido em umas quatro delas pelo menos.

Apesar do som das eventuais colisões, a caverna estava praticamente silenciosa, o único ruído por ali era o de água pingando, um ruído que ia e vinha. Uma parte dele estava atenta e desconfiada, a outra plenamente desorientada. Tudo aquilo lhe parecia uma emboscada, mas porque alguém se daria o trabalho de preparar tal armadilha? O que tinha a perder afinal? Na pior das hipóteses, Romeo poderia levá-lo de volta à entrada.

Akechi continuou seguindo pela caverna, colidindo de novo com uma estalagmite. Claro que soltou uma breve exclamação de dor, o que chamou a atenção de algo por ali. Ele ouviu outra coisa, um som indistinto, um arfar gorgolejante, uma massa que se arrastava, e um rosnado redundante.

" _Cuidado!_ "

Fenrir o alertou, mas já era tarde. Ele sabia que algum Shadow se aproximava, e atacou na direção do som, desferindo um corte à sua esquerda e provocando um ruído de estouro. De algo escorrendo, de sombras emergindo e mudando de forma.

Shadows.

"Reduza-os a cinzas!"

Akechi exclamou, usando uma magia de fogo, não porque era o melhor que tinha com Fenrir, mas só para ter um vislumbre momentâneo de seus adversários. Eram três, criaturas brancas, parte pássaro e parte humana, um Shadow que já tinha visto no Palácio de Shido. Os Shadows retaliaram, e ele revidou novamente com Maragion. Foram necessárias mais duas tentativas para derrotar aquelas criaturas.

A caverna estava novamente silenciosa, o único som que se ouvia era a água gotejando e o som de sua respiração levemente ofegante. Sem as chamas do combate, tudo estava escuro novamente.

_"Você está sendo descuidado."_

"Você tem alguma outra sugestão?"

O detetive contestou a reprimenda de sua Persona, a relação entre eles não havia melhorado muito, havia sempre um tom de animosidade.

_"Poupe sua energia espiritual."_

"E como eu vou conseguir ver o caminho?"

_"Com seus olhos. Como acha que Akira conseguiu passar por aquele labirinto no Palácio de Niijima? **Ela** sabia por onde ia."_

"Mas eu não. Eu só a segui."

_"Abra seus olhos, abra sua mente. É com a mente que você deve ver o Metaverso."_

"Como?!" ele contestou, não era algo tão simples. As sugestões de Fenrir eram vagas, e isso na melhor das hipóteses. Diante daquele pensamento, a fera bufou, mas tentou esclarecer a questão.

_" **Entenda** o ambiente onde você está. Concentre-se na distorção, não tente ver além dela: entenda ela. Siga esse padrão."_

Falar era fácil. Falar era tão fácil! Ele não conseguia ver nada além da escuridão daquela maldita caverna!

_"Não é só uma caverna."_

Mesmo quando tentava ajudar, a voz de Fenrir ainda soava como uma provocação. O detetive respirou fundo, tentando ignorá-lo, tentando se acalmar, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

_Não é só uma caverna. Quando eu cheguei, parecia a entrada de uma caverna, com um rio logo abaixo, numa noite escura. A única luz que tinha era a da lua e do umbral logo atrás..._

_Umbral._

O portal era um torii, um torii vermelho que emitia uma luz levemente azulada.

_Não é **só** uma caverna. É algum tipo de templo ou lugar sacro._

Tudo estava claro agora. Ao menos _um pouco_ mais claro. Podia ver melhor seus arredores, o relevo das paredes cinzentas da caverna, as estalagmites e estalactites que atuavam como colunas ali. Ele ainda ouvia a água pingando, mas não havia poça ou sinal algum de água ali perto. Ele podia ver com clareza o que havia ao seu redor, mas não mais do que alguns metros.

_"Agora tente não fazer barulho."_

Akechi revirou os olhos diante do comentário, mas seguiu o conselho de Fenrir. O lobo retornou a si, sua Persona se desconjurou, ficando em silêncio, deixando-o com seus próprios pensamentos. O detetive prosseguiu com cautela, atento aos arredores, usando não só dos sentidos mas também de outras sensações. Conseguiu percorrer um bom caminho, mas sem sentir nada que se assemelhasse a uma falha na cognição, algo que sinalizasse um refúgio, uma sala segura.

Pelo contrário. Havia vários pontos em que a passagem se abria, numa espécie de câmara, onde os Shadows ficavam de tocaia, impedindo a passagem para as profundezas da caverna. Alguns dos Shadows ele reconhecia, outros não, mas nenhuma das batalhas foi preocupante. O que preocupava era o cansaço que surgia aos poucos e ficava cada vez mais exigente. Cada combate sacrificava um pouco de sua saúde, caso decidisse atacar fisicamente; ou um pouco de sua energia espiritual, caso revidasse com magia. Até o simples ato de ver não era tão simples assim, também gastava energia. Se se desconcentrasse por um momento sequer, tudo voltava a ficar escuro. E ele precisava saber por onde ia se quisesse seguir por aquele labirinto.

Após ter sido obrigado a voltar por se deparar com uma trilha sem saída, Akechi continuou seguindo adiante, indo pelo caminho à direita. A exploração daquela caverna estava sendo por tentativa e erro, ele fazia o possível para memorizar o percurso, mas já não era mais possível saber de que lado era a saída.

O caminho que percorria era estreito mas parecia dar numa câmara, parecia abrir mais adiante, como tinha acontecido antes. Mas ele podia ver mais claramente agora, havia algum tipo de luz mais adiante. Uma luz quente, alaranjada, como uma chama.

_"Cuidado. Pode ser uma armadilha."_

Fenrir se manifestou, o alertando, dando uma mordida no cachecol dele para poder detê-lo. Apesar de brusca, a intervenção da fera o alertou de sua atitude imprudente. Akechi reconheceu que quase agiu de forma impensada, seu primeiro impulso foi ir logo naquela direção. Ele quase riu de sua própria estupidez.

"Bem, achei que você fosse dizer que isso **_é_** uma armadilha."

O lobo gigante simplesmente bufou, respondendo a provocação de seu eu.

_"O que eu poderia dizer? Seu instinto de sobrevivência anda mesmo enfraquecido. Lembre-se de ter cuidado."_

Akechi tinha que admitir que Fenrir tinha razão. O lobo retornou a si, e ele se aproximou daquela câmara, com passos lentos e fazendo o menor ruído possível, de olhos atentos para o que haveria ali.

Havia um vulto ali, segurando uma lanterna com uma mão, erguendo-a no alto para que a luz incidisse sobre toda aquela área, perambulando pela câmara. O detetive parou de súbito, simplesmente congelara diante daquela figura, da figura que carregava aquela lanterna.

Ela era exatamente como Akira --- o mesmo tamanho, os mesmos traços, o mesmo cabelo curto ondulado. A vestimenta dela era estranha, um haori branco e um hakama vermelho, como uma miko, uma sacerdotisa de um templo. Mas outra coisa o assustava, o paralisara: não era a presença dela ali, nem a indumentária.

Eram os olhos. Os olhos dela brilhavam dourados por trás das lentes dos óculos.

Um Shadow. Um tipo de Shadow que ele se especializara em caçar, um tipo de Shadow que Morgana e os outros Ladrões Fantasma haviam comentado a respeito. Uma manifestação de um desejo reprimido, obsessivo, um desejo que levava à distorção da visão de mundo de uma pessoa.

Ele a encarava sem entender. Morgana havia dito que usuários de Persona não possuíam Shadows. E antes disso ele mesmo tentou colocar no Navegador o nome de cada um dos Phantom Thieves, sem ter resultado. E além do mais, _como_ Akira poderia ter um Shadow? Justo _ela_? Uma pessoa tão gentil poderia ter mesmo um lado distorcido?

"Akechi-kun! Eu --- eu te achei! Eu finalmente **consegui** te encontrar!"

Ela exclamou num sorriso incrédulo, num sorriso que poderia ser mesmo de Akira. Mas a voz era distorcida, um timbre metálico distorcia seu tom gentil. O detetive não se esboçou reação, sem conseguir saber se aquela Akira representaria ou não uma ameaça.

"Você... não parece muito feliz. Eu... te assustei? Estou... te assustando?"

Ela comentou, hesitante, insegura. Se ela fosse mesmo hostil, porque hesitaria em atacá-lo? Já que não sabia se ela era uma adversária ou uma potencial aliada, o detetive decidiu se juntar à conversa.

"Um, não." ele negou, mas aquela Akira o encarou um tanto descrente, então resolveu ser sincero. "Bem, talvez um pouco. É que eu não esperava... te encontrar assim."

"Qual o problema? Seu traje não é novidade para mim."

Sim, estava com a mesma vestimenta de mercenário que assumia quando entrava no Metaverso, mas não era essa a questão! Não era a si que se referia, e sim a ela!

"É... Eu não esperava encontrar _você_ assim."

"Assim como?"

Porque ela tinha que dificultar as coisas?!!! Era frustrante ficar naquele jogo de adivinhação, mas...

Se ele dissesse pura e simplesmente o que achava, não iria magoá-la? Talvez até… enfurecê-la? Mesmo sendo um Shadow, não queria lutar contra ela. Se ela se estressasse, se se sentisse ameaçada, acuada, ela poderia reverter a uma forma mais hostil, mais primitiva.

O detetive respirou fundo antes de se manifestar, se expressando pausadamente, com cautela.

"Assim... Desta forma. Você... sabe como _você_ está?"

Aquela Akira ficou um tanto chateada com o questionamento, esboçando um sorriso triste e fechando os olhos, suspirando. Ela abriu os olhos dourados e o encarou, cheia de pesar.

"Sim. Eu sei. Eu sou uma Sombra... O verdadeiro Eu. Um desejo reprimido, um desejo negativo." ela constatou. "Mas... eu... ou meu outro eu, não sei... nós discordamos. A maioria... ok, todo mundo me vê como algo nocivo. Nocivo a mim mesma. Mas não nós. Dói, mas… não é de todo ruim. Mas todo mundo acha… ruim."

Até mesmo Akira tinha algo a esconder, algo repreensível. E, a julgar pela hesitação de seu Shadow, era algo que ela se envergonhava, algo que os outros criticavam. Mas o quê? O que seria? Akechi tinha uma ideia, algo que observara durante às vezes em que saiu com Akira, mas aquela ideia não se encaixava no contexto.

"O que seria assim tão ruim? Você… sempre me pareceu alguém tão admirável, tão gentil, tão bondosa… é difícil te imaginar tendo um Shadow."

"É. Você acha que é algo impossível, não é?" o sorriso dela era amargo, quase que irônico, zombando daquela opinião. Mas logo sua expressão voltou a ficar pesarosa, lamuriosa, hesitante. "Talvez... meu outro eu tenha feito algo que não deveria. Talvez eu seja mesmo algo que não deveria existir. A maioria acha que é algo com que eu --- ela --- não deveria se importar, mas não conseguimos. Não consigo deixar isso de lado."

"O quê?"

"Você."

Ela respondeu de forma suave, ao invés de acusá-lo como deveria, o que machucava ainda mais. Claro. Ele era escuridão, não só para si, mas também para os demais. O que ela disse assim que o viu ali?

_'Akechi-kun! Eu… eu te achei! Eu finalmente **consegui** te encontrar!'_

**_Ele_** era a causa da distorção dela.

"Eu... o que eu desejava… era... te encontrar. Encontrar o que tanto te incomodava, o que tanto te entristecia. Eu queria… ajudar." ela disse, hesitante, e logo soltou um murmúrio dolorido. "Mas... eu falhei."

Então era isso? Era isso o que ela sentia? Ele não queria... magoá-la. Feri-la daquela forma. Ele tentara a alertar uma vez, mas talvez não tivesse sido claro o bastante. Teria que insistir dessa vez.

"Akira… Você… não precisa se sentir assim. Foi culpa minha. Você não pode assumir a culpa pelos meus erros ou por minhas ações. Fui **eu** que escolhi esse caminho. E sou **eu** que devo tentar corrigir isso. Não você. A culpa não é sua, é minha."

A jovem --- a sombra dela --- parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, relutante em admitir aquilo.

"Eu sei. Todo mundo diz a mesma coisa. Que eu não me deveria me sentir assim. Mas... quem são eles para dizer o que eu devo sentir?!!! O que eles sabem sobre isso para poder _desprezar_ o que sinto?!!!! "

Ela exclamou, indignada, sombras negras se condensando em torno dela. Ela gesticulava, expressando sua recusa, a lanterna balançando. A chama que ela carregava saíra de controle, uma labareda os cercara, envolvendo as paredes da caverna.

Ela estava regredindo. Se continuasse assim, não tardaria para se transformar numa forma monstruosa e hostil.

"Eu... cheguei até aqui. Eu não vou voltar. Não vou simplesmente me conformar e sumir. Akira abriu mão de uma de suas próprias Personas para me criar; e, ainda assim, não conseguiu se livrar de mim. Não há como simplesmente se livrar desse sentimento." ela vociferou. "Eu cheguei até aqui, e eu --- não, **_nós_** \--- não teremos descanso até cumprir meu propósito."

Ela inspirou, suspirando, procurando se acalmar. Passou a se focar em sua respiração, pausando-a deliberadamente, tentando controlar seu tom de voz. As chamas foram recuando, aos poucos, até voltar para a lanterna. E ela voltara a si após o rompante, sua voz saindo mais baixa, só um pouco mais pausada. Num tom de esclarecimento, de explicações.

"Agora que te encontrei, eu vou ficar com você. Eu posso te guiar até Ela, e Ela poderá revogar sua pena. E então... poderemos nos encontrar de novo. Podemos... tentar de novo. Passar isso a limpo."

Sim, entendia o desejo de Akira. As coisas terminaram mal entre eles, nunca teve tempo para se desculpar, para se expressar claramente, para se justificar. Para se despedir.

"Hmn." Apesar de concondar com ela, iria abordar aquela questão uma outra hora. Por ora, era melhor mudar de assunto. Perguntar sobre outra coisa, qualquer coisa. "Ela quem?"

"Sua Proeminência, Amaterasu."

"Hm."

Akechi se esforçou ao máximo para não franzir o cenho. O nome e o título indicavam uma divindade japonesa, só não sabia qual. Depois de tudo que passara, não tinha bem um crença ou religião. O nome deveria lhe trazer mais alguma coisa, alguma ideia, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

"Então... Você me permitiria, Akechi-kun? Eu posso te ajudar... eu... eu quero ajudar."

Ela comentou, hesitante, o que era um grande contraste com a Akira que imprudentemente agia antes de perguntar, antes de parar para pensar.

"Umn. Sim."

"Mesmo?" ela questionou, um tanto desconfiada, mas ainda esperançosa.

"Sim. Não é como se eu soubesse que direção tomar nesse labirinto."

"Hmm. Então está certo!" ela exclamou de súbito, visivelmente mais animada. "Eu farei o meu melhor! Pode contar comigo!" Era essa a Akira que ele se lembrava. "Basta me seguir."

"Certo, A...kira."

Ele hesitou ao pronunciar o nome dela, porque não era bem ela que estava a sua frente. Era só uma sombra.

"Hm. Você está meio hesitante em me chamar. Para falar a verdade, eu entendo. Eu... sou parte de Akira, mas... não sou ela."

"Joker?" Akechi sugeriu.

"Não, eu só ajudava esse lado de Akira. Eu... não me lembro do meu nome. Eu mudei para que eu pudesse te achar. Alguém disse qual era meu novo nome, mas eu não ouvi direito. Mudar de forma é um tanto... extenuante." a jovem confessou, num suspiro, quase como se tal cansaço viesse novamente à tona. "Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Talvez eu possa usar um codinome até lá." e ela começou a divagar. "Como... como o seu. Como um pássaro... Akira viu um pássaro antes de nossa ligação ser reduzida. É... acho que é um bom nome. Você pode me chamar de Robin até que eu me lembre do que eu era."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título de Amaterasu se refere tanto ao fenômeno solar quanto ao adjetivo em si. Em inglês a contração do título ficaria mais evidente, pois não haveria mudança, mas em português o "Ela" vira "Sua". O título do capítulo ficaria mais evidente também se estivesse na língua inglesa, pois o gênero ficaria destacado.

**Author's Note:**

> Embora essa série não chegue a ser uma proposta de um "Persona 5 Arena", há sim algumas referências/ligações com Persona 4 Golden. Como mencionada na entrada "Recollection & Foreboding", a/o protagonista veio de Inaba.
> 
> Akira menciona uma mudança, nessa série a/o protagonista morava em outra cidade, se mudou para Inaba aos 11 anos, no meio do semestre. Ela/e seria o 'rival' que Shu menciona no Social Link dele, em Persona 4.
> 
> Eu não sei por que insisto em traduzir termos característicos da série, apesar da gastura que isso traz... Curinga se refere ao "Wild Card". 
> 
> E ainda não sei se essa entrada terá três capítulos, dois, ou só esse mesmo.


End file.
